As mobile technology improves, mobile devices have become smaller and more powerful. The wireless networks they connect to have improved, as well. These improvements mean that mobile devices can now connect to networks for many functions beyond simple voice calling. For example, they can be used to send e-mail, browse the Internet, and send instant messages. Many devices also include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver with integrated mapping (or maps downloaded from a network). In some cases, the mobile devices support wireless standards providing local connectivity, such as Bluetooth or IEEE 802.11. These standards can enable the devices to connect to a WLAN or even communicate with other mobile devices in a peer-to-peer mode. Many mobile devices also include an integrated camera that allows a user to take pictures or record video. As technology improves, it would be useful to have applications that are better able to make use of these increased capabilities.